fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Darkness
New Super Mario Bros. Darkness is the next game in the New Super Mario Bros series, for the WiiU, and will release in 2016. Main Story Bowser teams up with Drake, and sends Mario, Luigi, Peach & Toad the hole way across the Mushroom Kingdom, so they can take it over! Playable Characters MAIN MODE * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Blue Toad * Rosalina ANTI-MODE * Bowser * Drake * Bowser Jr. * Anti-Koopa Modes * Main Mode The Main Story Mode, it has you playing as Mario,Luigi,Peach & Blue Toad, it unlocks everything else * Anti-Mode Unlocked by beating the Main Mode, this is a 'Anti' version of the main mode, having you play as Bowser,Drake,Bowser Jr & Anti-Koopa. * Level Creator This mode is unlocked by beating World 3 in the Main Mode, you can make levels (and entire worlds, eventually entire games) in it. Worlds MAIN MODE World 1 - Conquered Plains 1-1: Grassy Plains 1-2: Underground Hills 1-3: Raining Plains 1-4: Terror Tower 1-5: Minus Hillside 1-6: Blooper Plains 1-7: A Clockwork Castle 1-BONUS: Falling Hill World 2 - Upsidown Caves 2-1: Flip-through Cave-Side 2-2: Cave-a-thon 2-3: Shy Guy Caves 2-4: Five Hundred Tunnels 2-5: Terrifying Tower 2-6: Sand-Side Tunnel 2-7: Risking the Caves 2-8: Hammer Bro Cave 2-AIRSHIP: Bowser Jr's Attack! 2-9: Darkest Hour Castle 2-BONUS: Ghost Cave World 3 - Ocean Blues 3-ENTRANCE: Never-Ship 3-1: Wide Ocean Blues 3-2: Big Bertha's Return 3-3: Down-Down Lake 3-4: Breezing Tower 3-5: Dead Lake Valley 3-6: The Revenge of Big Bertha 3-7: Whirlpool Way 3-8: Flood Castle 3-BONUS: Atlantic Blues WORLD 4 - Frozen Lake 4-ENTRANCE: Heard Ice Lake 4-1: Frozen Hill 4-2: Penguin Search 4-3: Death-Defying Ocean 4-4: New Freezing Lake 4-5: Frozen Tornado Escape 4-6: Tower of Blizzards 4-7: Blizzard Way 4-8: Frozen Underwater Swim 4-9: Path of Frozen Death 4-10: Catastrophe Hill 4-11: Taking on the Cold 4-AIRSHIP: Blazing Airship Attack 4-12: Frozen Falls 4-13: Frozen Fire Castle 4-BONUS: Frozen Jungle WORLD 5 - Never Jungle 5-1: Poisonous Hill 5-2: Jungle Lane 5-3: Giant, Giant Valley 5-4: Poisonous Swamp Tower 5-5: Dynamic Battle Arena 5-6: Tornado Lane 5-7: Poisonous Cave 5-8: Horror Jungle 5-9: Poisonous Terror Fire Tower 5-BONUS: Catastrophe Swamp WORLD 6 - Rock Hard Mountain 6-ENTRANCE: Bolder Dash Highway 6-1: Horror Mountain 6-2: League Way's 6-3: Falling Rock Cave 6-4: Villainous Horror Way 6-5: Dim Demo Mountain-side Hill 6-6: Villainous Rock-Hard Tower 6-7: Regular Falls 6-8: Darkness Cave 6-9: Petrified Chamber 6-AIRSHIP: Bowser's Airship Rumble 6-10: Petrified Castle Terror 6-BONUS: Gem Cave Mountain WORLD 7 - Dim Desert 7-1: Various Quick Sand 7-2: New Sand Rumble 7-3: Sand Rise Extravaganza 7-4: Sand Flood Tower 7-5: Lava Sand Escape 7-6: Ice Sand Escape 7-7: Death Up 7-8: Quick Sand Terror Castle 7-BONUS: League Sand Escape WORLD 8 - The Mushroom Kingdom 8-1: Toad Hills 8-2: Lake Like Way 8-3: Royal Tower 8-4: Neon Valley 8-5: Mushroom Tornado Escape 8-6: Bowser's Secret Tower 8-7: Neon's War 8-8: Dry Bone's Challenge 8-AIRSHIP: Mushroom Airship Battle 8-10: League Battle ROYAL 8-11: Bowser's Battle 8-12: Peach's Castle 8-BONUS: Minus Peach's Castle WORLD 9 - Bowser's Castle 9-ENTRANCE: Gateway Sneak 9-1: Lazer Lava Way 9-2: Lava Koopa Race 9-3: Dryed Down Cave 9-4: Universal Dimension Jump 9-5: Bowser Jr's Horrorific Horror Tower 9-6: Lazer Bowser Escape 9-7: Stair Gateway 9-8: Bowser's Revenge 9-BONUS: Dry Bowser's Horror Castle WORLD 10 - Breezing Clouds 10-1: SkyHigh Way 10-2: Neon's Valley 10-3: Bowser's Escape 10-4: Cloud Interest 10-5: Flying Speed Tower 10-6: Cloud Flames 10-7: Kamek's Flying Speedway 10-8: Missile Flow 10-AIRSHIP: Phantom Bowser Jr's Phantom Airship 10-9: Darkness League's 10-10: Horror Darkness Castle 10-BONUS: Flaming Cloud Skyhigh Way WORLD 11 - Drake's Dark World 11-1: Lava Plume Plains 11-2: Darkness Dimension 11-3: Ghost Hall 11-4: Death Way 11-5: Haunted Tower 11-6: Darkness Den 11-7: The True Final Battle WORLD 12 - Star Valley (Also Known as 'World Star') STAR-1: Starlight Way STAR-2: Midnight Highway STAR-3: Chase of the Stars STAR-4: Lazer Star Way STAR-5: Midnight Beams STAR-6: Star Tower STAR-7: Star Way Chase STAR-8: Ghost of the Stars STAR-9: Haunted Star Mansion STAR-10: Space Way Tower STAR-BONUS: Phantom Star Valley WORLD 13 - The Ghost Ship GS-1: Ghost Ship Blues GS-2: Ghost Ship Chase GS-3: Ghost Ship Phantom's Way GS-4: Ghost Ship Phantom Battle WORLD 14 - Champion's Cup ANTI-MODE WORLD 1 - Peach's Castle 1-1: Toad Army Battle Royal 1-2: Taking Control 1-3: Neon's Valley 1-4: Mushroom Kingdom Escape 1-5: The Mario Bros. Showdown! WORLD 2 - Hateful WayCategory:Glaceon ProductionsCategory:GlaceonGamer5x' Games WORLD 3 - Drake's Kingdom Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2016